Nós vamos ter um bebê
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Ela sempre quis um bebê. Ele nunca ligou muito pra isso. Mas agora ele vai ter que lidar com essa responsabilidade. - NaruHina
1. Trailer

"**Nós vamos ter um bebê"**

**Trailer**

**Suas amigas sempre sonharam com bebês...**

-Assim que casar eu vou querer filhos!

-Imagina que lindinho um mini Uchiha?

-Não é mais fofo do que um Sabaku baby!

**...mas seu marido não queria "pirralhinhos".**

**-**Hinata, eu não consigo nem cuidar de mim direito. Como vou cuidar de um pirralhinho ranheta?

**O que ele faria se sua mulher engravidasse?**

-Naruto, eu estou grávida.

-Quem? A Tenten está grávida de novo?

-Não. Eu estou grávida. Nós vamos ter um bebê.

*Cai da cama*

**Ele ainda vai ter que atender a muitos desejos...**

-Hinata, onde eu vou achar um cara moreno que esteja disposto a dançar tango com você às 3 horas da madrugada?

**Mas para o bebê nascer, primeiro ele tem que aprender a chegar no hospital.**

**-**Achei que hospitais não tocassem música.

-ISSO É UMA BOATE, SEU DEMENTE! VOLTA O CARRO OU SUA FILHA NASCE AO SOM DE PSY!

**O que sairia de uma garota tímida e de um hiperativo?**

-O quê? Essa criança nasceu rindo?

-É, puxou ao pai no jeito, mas é idêntica a mãe.

-Não é, não. A Hinata tem peitos.

**Agora, eles só precisam de um nome...**

-Que nome a gente põe na criança?

-Eu acho que deve ser...

-AKAMARU, SAI DAQUI!

-Não, Hinata, eu não gosto desse nome...

**CARLA-CHAN PRODUCTIONS APRESENTA:**

"**NÓS VAMOS TER UM BEBÊ"**

**EM BREVE**

**NO ANIME SPIRITS**

"**Verifique a classificação indicativa da fanfic"**


	2. O nascimento de um anjo

Era uma bonita manhã em Konoha. Uma linda moça morena de pele alva dormia serenamente ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos loiros desarrumados. Um toque estridente cortou o silêncio.

Hinata esfregou os olhos, sonolenta, e pegou o telefone na cabeceira da cama.

-Alô? Ah, oi, Sakura.

-Hinata, eu tenho que te contar uma super-novidade! Eu estou grávida! – a moça gritou estridente no telefone, o que fez Hinata afastar o aparelho ligeiramente do ouvido.

-Que ótimo, Saa-chan! De quantos meses, já?

-Dois meses! Ah, Hina, eu estou tão feliz!

-E eu por você, Saa-chan, e eu por você.

-Tchau, Hina! Eu preciso ligar e contar pra Tenten!

-Tchau.

Naruto acordou com o som de conversas.

-Quem era, Hina-chan?

-A Sakura. Ela está grávida – Hinata deu um suspiro – Também.

-Hinata, eu não consigo nem cuidar de mim. Como vou cuidar de um pirralho ranheta?

-Mas eu queria tanto um bebê!

-Talvez daqui alguns anos, Hina-chan. – ele sorriu – Agora, o que temos para o café da manhã?

Alguns meses depois desse episódio, Sakura já estava com a barriga bem aparente, afinal, ela já estava no 6º mês de gestação.

Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten e Sakura estavam na casa de Ino e Gaara, onde conversavam.

-Assim que casar eu vou querer filhos! - Temari comentou.

-Aliás, já está chegando o seu casamento, hein, Tema-chan? É uma pena que eu vá grávida. – Sakura reclamou, com uma expressão emburrada.

-Não reclame! Você vai de 7 meses! E eu que vou de 8, quase 9, parecendo um pudim de natal dentro de um vestido? Espero que eu não entre em trabalho de parto lá! - Ino disse, com a mão apoiada na barriga.

-Imagina que lindinho um mini Uchiha? – Sakura comentou, sonhadora.

-Não é mais fofo do que um Sabaku baby.

-Vocês não vão pensar desse jeito quando tiverem que acordar às 3 da madrugada pra dar de mamar. – Tenten disse, embalando o pequeno Kenji nos braços.

-Ah, vocês é que tem sorte. Eu queria tanto um bebê! Mas o Naruto não quer nem pensar em filhos agora.

-Acredite, Hina-chan, o Neji também não queria, mas quando eu contei que estava grávida ele pulou de alegria. E olhe que estamos falando de Hyuuga Neji! Imagina o Naruto, então.

As moças deram risadas e continuaram a tomar seus chás.

Um mês depois do casamento de Temari e Shikamaru (em que Ino por pouco não entrou em trabalho de parto. O bebê nasceu na manhã seguinte)...

Hinata estava tomando café da manhã sozinha. Naruto já tinha saído para trabalhar. Depois de dar a primeira mordida em sua torrada, Hinata sentiu-se mal. Ela respirou fundo, como sempre fazia quando tinha ânsia de vômito.

Não deu pra segurar, a morena saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro para vomitar.

Esses vômitos matinais se seguiram por 3 dias e as suspeitas dela só aumentavam de que poderia estar esperando um bebê, mas Hinata resolveu não comentar nada com Naruto até que suas suspeitas se confirmassem. E, pensando bem, sua menstruação já estava quase 10 dias atrasada.

No 4º dia, Hinata resolveu comprar um teste de gravidez de farmácia para fazer no dia seguinte. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram corretas, ela estava esperando um bebê e, de acordo com o médico que ela consultou após saber do resultado, a gravidez já estava no quase no 2º mês.

Ela, então, resolveu que a notícia deveria ser dada ao marido quando ele estivesse mais tranqüilo: antes de dormir.

-Naruto-kun, preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ele bocejou, mas se virou para a mulher.

-Pode falar, Hina-chan.

-Naruto, eu estou grávida.

-Quem? A Tenten está grávida de novo? – ele perguntou, sonolento.

-Não. Eu estou grávida. Nós vamos ter um bebê.

*CATAPLOFT* (N/A: Isso era pra ser uma pessoa caindo, mas não deu muito certo).

Naruto caiu da cama.

-O quê? Você...eu...nós...um bebê?

-É...desculpe, eu...

-Desculpe? Desculpe? Hinata isso é maravilhoso! Nós vamos ser pais, Hina-chan! Eu vou espalhar meus genes (N/A: Imagina um monte de gente igual ao Naruto...isso não ia dar certo), procriar a espécie! Isso é tão...maravilhoso!

-É, eu sei! – ela disse, mal acreditando que ele estivesse realmente feliz com a notícia.

O loiro abraçou Hinata, enquanto os dois riam, felizes.

Durante toda a gravidez, Hinata não teve muitos desejos, mas os poucos que teve causaram grandes problemas a Naruto por serem muito estranhos.

Aos 4 meses de gravidez, Hinata acordou no meio da noite com desejo de dançar tango com um cara moreno.

-Hinata, onde eu vou achar um cara moreno que esteja disposto a dançar tango com você às 3 horas da madrugada?

-Eu não sei, isso é problema seu. A não ser que você queira que seu filho nasça com cara de dançarino de tango argentino e todos digam que eu te chifrei com um e que o filho não é teu. Vai logo, homem!

Naruto pegou o telefone e discou o número de Sasuke e Sakura e ela atendeu, nervosa:

-EU ESPERO QUE, QUEM QUER QUE SEJA VOCÊ, ESTEJA LIGANDO POR UM ÓTIMO MOTIVO PORQUE MEU FILHO ACORDOU COM O BARULHO E NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI TER QUE PÔR ELE PRA DORMIR DE NOVO!

-Sakura, sou eu, Naruto...

-AH, ENTÃO É VOCÊ! O QUE QUER NO MEIO DA MADRUGADA, BAKA?

-O Sasuke tá aí?

-NÃO! ELE ESTÁ VIAJANDO A TRABALHO! PORQUE?

-Ah, é porque a Hinata está com desejo de dançar tango com um cara moreno e eu só pensei no Sasuke. Sabe me dizer onde eu posso encontrar um?

-PORQUE NÃO LIGA PRO NEJI? ELE É PRIMO DELA! BOA-NOITE!

-Que gritaria foi essa no telefone, Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntou, aparecendo na porta.

-Ah, não foi nada. Eu vou ligar pro Neji.

O loiro pegou o telefone e discou o número de Neji e Tenten.

-Alô? – uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

"Pelo menos essa não está gritando, é um bom começo", Naruto pensou.

-Tenten, é o Naruto.

-Oi, Naruto. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata?

-Ahn...mais ou menos. Posso falar com o Neji?

-Pode...p-p-peraí. – ela bocejou.

Depois de alguns minutos, Neji atendeu com uma voz de bêbado.

-Que é, baka?

-É que...a Hinata está com desejo. E eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Putz, num basta ter que atender aos desejos da Tenten quando ela estava grávida, agora tem que atender os da Hinata também?

-Neji, ela quer dançar tango com uma cara moreno.

-Quê? Que coisa de doido! Ah, tudo bem, eu já estou indo.

Depois de dançar tango por uns 20 minutos com um Neji que praticamente dormia com a música (e que os vizinhos saíram na janela e ameaçaram chamar a polícia por causa da música), Hinata se deu por satisfeita, afinal seu filho não iria nascer com cara de "dançarino de tango argentino".

Nesse meio tempo, Hinata foi fazer um ultra-som e descobriu que ia ter uma menina. Mas os futuros papais decidiram deixar a decisão do nome mais para o final da gravidez.

Aos 5 meses, ela ligou para o trabalho de Naruto no meio da tarde porque estava com desejo de comer banana brasileira amassada com uva italiana e coberta com chocolate suíço derretido.

Depois de inventar uma desculpa para o chefe, Naruto saiu à caça das extravagâncias da esposa. O chocolate suíço não foi problema, ele o encontrou na primeira loja de artigos refinados que entrou.

As frutas eram o grande problema. Em uma das quitandas em que entrou o vendedor nem sabia onde ficava a Itália.

Quando ele estava com o carro parado em um semáforo, seu celular tocou:

-Fala, amor.

-Conseguiu o que eu pedi? Eu tô com fome! – ela gritou, fazendo com que Naruto afastasse o celular do ouvido.

Os hormônios da gravidez tinham deixado Hinata muito estressada e briguenta. Gritos eram frequentemente ouvidos na residência dos Uzumaki. Nem parecia que era aquela Hinatinha fofa, meiga e angelical que todos conheciam. Grávida, ela conseguia ser pior do que a Ino e a Sakura juntas.

-Ainda não, Hina-chan. Será que as bananas não podem ser japonesas mesmo?

-NÃO! NEM QUE VOCÊ TENHA QUE IR PRO BRASIL CATAR BANANA COM OS MACACOS E NA VOLTA BUSCAR UVA NA ITÁLIA VOCÊ VAI TRAZER O QUE EU PEDI. OU NUNCA MAIS ENTRA NESSA CASA, UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Naruto só foi conseguir as frutas no terceiro supermercado em que entrou.

-Moço, o senhor tem bananas brasileiras e uvas italianas?

-Ahn...tenho. Está no corredor 6 – ele respondeu para Naruto, o olhando estranhamente.

-Obrigado, o senhor sabe como é. Mulher grávida em casa tem cada desejo.

O vendedor então alugou Naruto por uns 20 minutos contando sobre os desejos estranhos que sua esposa teve durante a gravidez, o que atrasou o loirinho e por isso Hinata gritou duplamente com ele.

Hinata fez uma tigela gigantesca (e nojenta, também) de banana amassada, misturada com a uva em pedaços e essa meleca coberta com o chocolate derretido (que não precisou ser derretido no fogão, já que ficou muito tempo no carro).

E, por fim, o último desejo de Hinata.

Este não foi difícil de ser realizado, embora tenha sido igualmente estranho e causou uma certa confusão para Naruto.

A morena acordou de manhã e sentiu uma vontade imensa de assistir Bonequinha de Luxo comendo feijão com rámen.

Basicamente, a parte mais fácil foi arrumar rámen, já que estamos falando da mulher do Naruto e ele tem um estoque em casa.

Mas e o feijão? E o Bonequinha de Luxo?

Feijão eles com certeza não tinham em casa, porque Naruto é extremamente alérgico a ele. Só lhe restava pedir ajuda.

-Alô? Oi, Temari. Você tem feijão aí na sua casa?

E lá ia Naruto de novo ligar de casa em casa pedindo alguma coisa em prol da sua filha. Ele já tinha ligado pra Sakura que (de novo) deu um passa-fora no loirinho, Tenten não tinha feijão e Ino não estava em casa. Só sobrou a Temari.

-Tenho sim, Naruto, mas...achei que você fosse alérgico.

Depois de explicar mais uma vez que o feijão não era pra ele e sim pra Hinata que estava com desejo, Temari disse que ele podia ir buscar.

No caminho, Naruto aproveitou pra passar na locadora e alugar o DVD da Bonequinha de Luxo.

Hinata assistiu o filme comendo uma pratada de feijão com rámen e o que sobrou ela guardou na geladeira.

No outro dia à tarde, Naruto chegou do trabalho morrendo de fome.

-Hina! Tem alguma coisa pra comer?

-Na geladeira tem uma tigela amarela com rámen. Esquenta no microondas! – ela gritou do quarto, onde estava descansando devido à grande canseira que a barriga de 6 meses de gestação lhe dava.

Naruto abriu a geladeira e viu que havia duas tigelas amarelas. Abriu a primeira que viu e constatou que tinha rámen, embora com uma coloração um pouco estranha.

-Que ótimo! A Hinata cozinhou esse aqui com tempero pra carne. Adoro esse tipo de rámen.

Ele colocou no microondas e, alguns minutos depois, o rámen já estava no prato, pronto pra comer.

Depois de terminado, Naruto começou a se sentir estranho, mas não ligou muito.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto para ver como Hinata estava, ela gritou:

-NARUTO! SEU ROSTO! – ela fez uma careta apavorada.

O rapaz se olhou no espelho e também se assustou com a própria imagem: seu rosto e suas mãos estavam muito inchados e com manchas feias e vermelhas.

Ele tinha pegado a tigela errada, a que tinha feijão misturado com rámen e estava sofrendo uma reação alérgica.

Hinata teve que pegar o carro contra a vontade de Naruto (desde que Hinata contou que estava grávida, ele a proibiu de dirigir e de trabalhar) pra levá-lo ao hospital, onde ele teve que tomar várias injeções anti-alérgicas (que ele reclamou demais pra tomar porque morre de medo de agulha).

E, finalmente, depois de muitas confusões, Hinata chegou em seu 8º mês de gravidez.

Nesse período, Kiba precisou viajar e deixou Naruto e Hinata cuidando de Akamaru. O cãozinho ficaria hospedado lá por duas semanas.

Hinata e Naruto decidiram que já estava na hora de decidirem o nome da menina, por isso sempre estavam conversando a respeito.

Numa tarde de sábado em que eles não tinham o que fazer, Naruto e Hinata estavam conversando sobre esse assunto deitados na cama.

-Que nome a gente põe na criança? – Hinata perguntou, alisando a barriga.

-Eu acho que deve ser...

Quando Naruto estava pra falar o nome perfeito, em sua opinião, para o futuro bebê, Akamaru pulou no colo de Hinata e esta gritou:

-AKAMARU, SAI DAQUI!

-Naruto não viu o cãozinho e entendeu que esse era o nome perfeito na opinião de Hinata.

-Não, Hinata, eu não gosto desse nome...

-Não, baka! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu estava mandando o Akamaru sair de cima de mim.

Os dois caíram na risada e Naruto, sem querer, acabou sentando em cima do controle remoto da TV, que ligou sozinha.

Estava passando um romance japonês bem antigo. Uma linda moça loira beijava um rapaz moreno. Depois que os dois terminaram de se beijar, ele disse:

-Hikari...

-É isso, Naruto! – Hinata exclamou, radiante.

-É isso o que?

-O nome da nossa filha vai ser Hikari!

Os olhos azuis do rapaz se iluminaram.

-É perfeito, Hina-chan!

E ficou decidido, com consentimento de ambas as partes que participaram da produção do bebê, que o nome do futuro bebê seria Hikari.

Pouco tempo depois desse episódio, em uma noite gelada, Hinata acordou suando. Sua barriga doía muito e ela sentia que sua camisola estava molhada.

-Naruto, acorda!

-Que foi? – ele perguntou sonolento.

-Eu...acho que chegou a hora. A bolsa estourou.

O loiro acordou com um salto. Começou a vestir uma roupa rapidamente (ele tentou colocar sua camiseta pelos pés), ajudou Hinata a se trocar e arrumou uma bolsa com roupinhas de bebê.

A moça ficou esperando no sofá da sala enquanto Naruto ia tirar o carro da garagem.

O rapaz fez o carro funcionar o mais rápido que pôde e saiu em disparada com ele pela rua. Ele teve a leve sensação de que estava esquecendo algo importante, mas ao olhar para o banco traseiro e constatar que a bolsa com as roupinhas estavam lá ele se tranqüilizou.

Depois de andar uns dois quarteirões, ele perguntou:

-Está tudo bem, Hina-chan?

-...

Ele olhou para a esposa, mas...ela não estava lá! Naruto tinha esquecido Hinata em casa.

Ele deu meia-volta com o carro e achou a esposa encostada no portão fazendo caretas de dor.

-SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! ME ESQUECEU EM CASA! COMO ACHOU QUE SUA FILHA IA NASCER SE VOCÊ NEM LEVA A GRÁVIDA PRO HOSPITAL!

-Entra no carro e não reclama.

Mas os problemas não pararam por aí pros dois.

Naruto se perdeu e não conseguiu achar o hospital.

-Não se preocupe, Hinata. Agora eu me lembrei, o hospital fica na Av.19.

Naruto andou algumas ruas com o carro até a Av.19 e com Hinata gemendo de dor ao seu lado. Parou em frente de um prédio que tocava uma música muito alta.

-Achei que hospitais não tocassem música. – Naruto comentou, debilmente.

-ISSO É UMA BOATE, SEU DEMENTE! VOLTA O CARRO OU SUA FILHA NASCE AO SOM DE PSY!

-Ah, claro!

O loiro já tinha desligado o carro, mas quando foi ligar o motor de novo, o carro não pegava.

-ME LEVA PRO HOSPITAL!!! AGORA!!! – Hinata gritou, com uma careta de dor.

Naruto olhou pros lados a procura de ajuda e viu um carrinho de supermercado abandonado na calçada. Ele pegou Hinata no colo, fechou o carro e colocou a moça dentro do carrinho.

-Se segura, amor!

Ele saiu empurrando o carrinho. Aquela hora haviam poucas pessoas na rua, mas as poucas que havia olhavam estranhamente ao vê-los. Afinal, era um loiro com cara de alucinado empurrando um carrinho de supermercado com uma moça grávida descabelada que gritava desesperadamente como se fosse morrer a qualquer instante. E isso, com certeza, não se vê todo dia.

Após consultar um guarda-noturno que estava parado na calçada e que, diga-se de passagem, também os olhou estranhamente, descobriram que o hospital ficava na rua de trás da boate.

Naruto entrou com tudo nas portas automáticas do hospital, o que fez com que ele parecesse dez vezes mais idiota e louco do que já aparentava sem essas atitudes imbecis da parte dele.

Os médicos e a enfermeira olhavam Naruto como se este fosse um E.T.

-Por favor, atendam minha esposa! MINHA FILHA VAI NASCER!

Uma senhora de uns 80 anos que estava sentada esperando para ser atendida olhou para ele e lhe lançou um olhar reprovador como de dissesse "No meu tempo não era assim!".

As enfermeiras levaram Hinata para a sala de cirurgia (depois de transferi-la para uma maca, o carrinho de supermercado ficou esquecido em um canto da recepção).

Naruto se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, onde conheceu mais dois pais que estavam muito nervosos porque suas esposas também estavam em trabalho de parto.

-Pai de primeira viagem, hein? O meu já é o segundo menino. Fica tranqüilo. Na hora, você fica nervoso, mas depois vai perceber que não havia motivo pra tanto desespero. Elas estão em boas mãos.

O loiro resolveu ligar para seus amigos, que haviam pedido para serem avisados do nascimento de Hikari, mesmo que fosse madrugada.

Pouco tempo depois, toda a cambada de amigos acompanhados de seus respectivos bebês estavam lá.

Logo, o médico veio avisar que o bebê já estava no quarto com a mãe.

Todos entraram para visitar Hinata, depois de assegurar para a enfermeira que ninguém ia deixar a mais nova mamãe de Konoha nervosa e que iam fazer silêncio.

Mas é claro que ninguém cumpriu a regra (alguém consegue imaginar a Ino fazendo silêncio?).

Todos queriam ver Hikari.

Era uma linda garotinha: idêntica à Hinata, os cabelos pretos, a pele branquinha, os olhos perolados, mas nas bochechas rosadinhas a menina havia herdado os risquinhos característicos de Naruto.

As moças queriam pegar a pequena no colo e ficavam fazendo mimos enquanto os rapazes olhavam com expressões de quero-pegar-esse-bebê-no-colo-mas-tenho-medo-de-parecer-menos-macho-por-isso.

Naruto estava maravilhado e não conseguia tirar os olhos da sua pequena prole. Hinata contou que a menina nasceu rindo e não chorando como um bebê normal faria (normal, um filho do Naruto não poderia ser normal).

-O quê? Essa criança nasceu rindo? – Sasuke se surpreendeu.

-É, puxou ao pai no jeito, mas é idêntica a mãe. – Tenten disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça descoberta de Hikari.

-Não é, não. A Hinata tem peitos. – Naruto acrescentou.

Surgiram gotas nas testas dos presentes e começou uma discussão sobre a menina.

Apenas uma pessoa não havia pegado Hikari no colo ainda (até mesmo os homens se renderam aos encantos da pequena Uzumaki). E esse certo ruivo estava encostado na parede.

Sem que Tenten se desse conta (ela estava em uma discussão com Ino sobre quem iria levar Hikari pra comprar seu vestido de formatura), Gaara pegou a menina de seu colo e começou a "conversar" com ela.

-Hikari, prazer, eu sou seu tio Gaara. Está vendo aquela loira histérica que está tentando puxar o cabelo daquela morena de coques? Aquela é minha mulher, sua tia Ino e aquela está tentando tirar as mãos da Ino do seu cabelo é sua tia Tenten e aquele cegueta que está encostado na parede rindo como um demente é seu tio Neji, marido da Tenten. Aquela garota de cabelo de palha-fede que está dizendo que você vai ser lutadora de artes marciais é sua tia Temari e aquele que está dormindo apoiado no travesseiro da cama do hospital é seu tio Shikamaru, marido da Temari. Aquela garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa e cara de tonta que está gritando que ela vai te ensinar a gostar de rosa é sua tia Sakura. E aquele que está tentando segurar ela e que acabou de receber uma almofadada na cabeça é seu tio Sasuke, casado com a Sakura. Todos esses bebês sentadinhos no chão chorando serão seus amiguinhos durante toda sua vida. E, por fim, aquele loiro e aquela morena sentados na cama rindo de toda essa situação são seus pais: Naruto e Hinata. Seja bem-vinda a essa vida louca, mas divertida, Hikari-chan!

FIM


End file.
